After the End prev LOVE
by Gazillionaire
Summary: After the End of The Rise of Nine, the Garde are cast on more adventures. (same story as LOVE, I just changed the Title...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, People, I started this new story because I just finished reading _The Rise of Nine _and my friend finished reading it about the same time, and I just started typing this out, and then my friend helped me edit it and I just thought I'd post it here. So yah. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. That goes for all chapters, cuz I'm lazy.**

**Six (POV)**

I blink and catch myself.

I am gazing at Nine.

Sure, he was sitting at the end of the big round table in the broken-up shack that Eight calls a house, telling corny jokes, laughing weirdly. Thinking that, I almost managed to convince myself...

But no, I couldn't say that I wasn't. Because I was _gazing_ gazing at Nine, which is not how one gazes at someone when they are telling a joke. I am gazing at him they way you do when you are in lo...

I shake my head to clear it. But it doesn't go away.

I realize that I am gazing at Nine in the way one gazes at someone when they feel like their heart is going to melt into a puddle, when they just can't help but...

No. My heart isn't the gooey, melty kind. It isn't the type that will melt into a drippy, gooey mess. No, my heart is brittle. My heart is iced. No one can pierce through my heart.

Except maybe Ni...

_Arg_,_ arg_,_ arg_. Stop thinking about Nine!

Only I can't. He _is_ annoying and arrogant, but that just makes me like him even more. It makes me want to put my arms around him.

Arg, arg, arg.

Love is so confusing!

* * *

**Nine (POV)**

"Why was Six afraid of Seven?" I asked.

Normally Six would pipe up with "I am not afraid of anyone!" but she didn't. I don't think she is paying attention.

"'Cause I'm awesome, duh," Marina said.

"No, 'cause Seven ate Nine. You should, Marina." Four said.

"Oh, no way, you're gonna encourage her into cannibalism?" I exclaimed.

"Actually, Four, I'd rather not. I think Nine'd taste quite nasty,"

"I do not taste nasty! Besides, how would you know anyway? You haven't eaten me yet."

"Look, can you guys not talk about that one joke? I mean, that joke is so corny, it could feed a chicken for twenty years." Eight snapped.

"Oh, now who's the comedian?" I retorted.

"Me, of course. You, Nine, were never anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, you'll all gang up on me, and I won't care," I say, throwing out this tough, cool-guy look that says "I'm so cool, I don't care. I'll just annoy the hell out of you or whatever." I am hard. I am tough. No one can break through my shell. I don't get scared, I'm not weak. You know it, because you've never seen the other side of me.

The side of me that feels like a little bird with a broken wing, the side of me that feels helpless, the side of me that feels lonely, the side of me that is emotional, that does have a heart.

The side of me you don't see. And which I shall never show.

**Four (POV)**

Sarah and I are taking a walk. We go through the woods behind our so-called "house" (God, what is it with Eight and his "Cheap" (More like broken and unused) houses?), and I wonder how she must feel right now. If she misses her friends and family. If she feels out of place amongst so many aliens. If she still wants to be with us.

"Come on," Sarah tugs on my arm. "Let's go inside. It's almost dinner time."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I'm absent-minded. I wonder if I should tell her that she should go home, back to Paradise, to her friends, her family.

But I don't.

I need her too much.

**Six (POV)**

I am in my room, teeny tiny little closet-sized room(screw you, Eight). My bed, to be exact, my hard, brittle, cold bed(_screw you, Eight_). To be even more exact, I am lying down on my pillow, my spiky, itchy pillow (_SCREW YOU, EIGHT_). Even more exact, I am here in the middle of the night pretending to be asleep and staring out my window, my battered, rusty, old window (_OH MY GOD, EIGHT, SCREW YOU!_). You may wonder why I am lying here pretending to be asleep. It is because I cannot sleep. (Duh, you wouldn't be able to either if you were me) I am thinking. I am thinking about Lorien, and my Cệpan Katarina, the Mogadorians, and most of all, I am thinking about Nine. Wait, what?! What is my problem! What is it with... Nine? What is it with him that makes me so... absolutely insane? Why? I don't go absolutely insane over someone like Nine, or anyone for that matter. I'm Six, right? I am Six, who does not go all gooey-minded over people.  
Or am I?  
That sounds ridiculous, because, yes, I am Six. Who else would I be?  
I am Six, that's for sure.  
But am I the same Six?  
Am I still the Six that everyone knows, tough, strong, ready to fight? Am I turning into, I don't know, Marina? Am I becoming more like her? Feminine, dainty? Like what Four said. Am I?  
I don't know. I can't think. I know now that I like Nine, I can't escape this terrible truth. I don't want to, but I don't. I could convince myself, but no, because he is constantly in my mind.  
My head hurts.  
I want to be able to talk about this with someone, but who. Once again, I feel a terrible longing for Katarina. This thought keeps me away from Nine, and I am pleased.  
Great, that just reminded me again.  
But why didn't I want to think about him? Am I embarrassed? Nine has a reputation for annoying the hell out of people. But I still...  
Whatever.  
Whatever, I can't think anyway. I'm just going to go to sleep.  
_Everything will be okay in the morning._  
Good night.

**Four (POV)**

Sweat drips down my forehead. I am panting. BK is far ahead of me. I wipe my forehead and put on an extra burst of speed, pulling ahead of him just before the front door of our house/shack (I hate you, Eight).  
I finish, panting, as we go through the creaky yard gate. Then I immediately stop in the yard and collapse.  
And that's how the Chimaera beats the Garde, BK says. I want to roll over and glare at him but I'm too exhausted. I stay where I am.  
The door opens slowly. Out comes a figure, silhouetted against the light coming from the hallway. I shield my eyes; and I see Six.  
She doesn't see me as she walks past. BK has already gone inside.  
She opens the gate and steps out. She pauses, then keeps on going. A few feet away, she suddenly vanishes, invisible.  
I get up and go in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six (POV)**  
I've decided to go on a walk, and I do. I am reminded of that friday night, when the two of us went on that walk, back in Florida. Except this time I am on my own.  
A cold gust of wind greets me as I push open the door. I scrunch my shoulders in an attempt to block it out.  
I wonder if I should ask someone to come with me. Probably not. Definitely not Nine, or Four or Eight. Should I ask Marina? I shake my hair out in front of me as I walk through the yard. The blond dye is coming off and black is showing through. I wonder if I should re-dye it, maybe a different color. Brown, maybe. Brown is the best for blending in.  
As I pass the gate, I turn myself invisible. I creep slowly past the gate. I don't know why I'm doing this, now. I duck into the woods and race away.

**Nine (POV)**  
I wonder why Six is acting so strange.  
She has been! She came to breakfast this morning all sleepy and tired, as if she hadn't slept last night. She wouldn't eat a bite. She was basically just staring into space. Into nothing.  
"So, did he annoy the hell out of you last night?" Four asked Eight, who was supposed to be sharing a room with me on twin beds.  
Even though I didn't, Eight still says, "Yeah."  
Stupid Number Eight.

**Four (POV)**  
I get the feeling that Six is going mad.  
She is, she is. I'm serious. I don't know what's up with her, but she's been so weird lately. So gloomy and sad, unlike her usual self.  
I ignore her and eat my Egg McMuffin.  
I wonder who went out and got it. Six?  
I pull Sarah close to me. I am glad I still have her.  
I love her, I do. Nothing will ever change that.

**Nine (POV)**  
Now I finally realize that Six is not staring into space. She is still doing nothing, and yet she is doing something. She is staring at me.  
I do not like it when people stare at me. It makes me feel so uncomfortable.  
And Six knows it. So why? Six is not one who stares at people for no reason. And yet, she is staring at me.  
How can this be?

**Six (POV)**  
I feel like I am in a trance. I finally snap out of it, willing myself to look around. Four smiles at me. I wonder if I still like him. I wonder if he still likes me.  
Maybe he does.  
"Hey, John? Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside? Alone?" Sarah says suddenly.  
Maybe this is my chance to find out.  
After Four and Sarah leave, I stand. "Um, see you guys later, I'm going to, uh, go, uh, do something," I say quickly, but lamely.  
I rush out the door, and turn invisible.

**Four (POV)**  
Sarah pulls me out the door. The way she does it is slightly strong, like she is mad. Why is she mad?  
"John, I need to talk to you about something,"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you still love me?"  
Really? "Yes, Sarah, I do. I told you this before. I always love you."  
"What about…Six?"  
Six?  
"Six, she…um, we're not, like, together. Um…"  
"But, do you like her?"  
What am I going to say? I do like Six, only I like Sarah better. No, I love Sarah. Nothing will change that. Not Six.  
"No, Sarah. Six…Six is nothing compared to you! I love you, Sarah, more than anyone else. I don't like her, no, I like you. Do you…Do you believe me?" It comes out in a rush, but I slow near the end, uncertain.  
She smiles. "I do. I do, John, I believe you."  
There is silence between us for a moment.  
Then I hear the soft sobs, and footsteps pad away. Far in the distance, someone suddenly appears.  
Someone with blond hair dye that is coming off.  
When I realize this, I feel like my stomach is turning into a horrible twisty knot.  
Six had witnessed the entire scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four (POV)**  
Oh, my god. I'm dead. I'm dead. Six will kill me. I groan and put my head in my hands.  
"What's wrong, John?" Sarah asks. I don't know what I will tell her. If I tell her that I am worried that Six will kill me, Sarah will kill me. She will know I was lying. She will know I like Six. She will know.  
The good thing is, she doesn't seem to have seen Six yet. Which is good.  
"Oh, uh, nothing, I'm fine," I tell her, hoping she will believe me.  
No such luck.  
"Oh, really, John? Are you sure about what you just said? And are you sure about what you just said before that?"  
"Um, which bit?" I try acting stupid.  
"You know very well which bit! Don't lie to me, John," Her voice has suddenly become icy, and it scares me.  
Suddenly, I open my mouth and it all comes out.  
"Yes, Sarah, I like Six, but I like you much better! You know that Lorics only love once. My love is you, Sarah, it's you. I like Six, but I'm telling the truth. I do love you, Sarah. Six, I... I don't know! I just know I love you. Isn't that enough?"  
Her expression remains cold as stone. "Yes, I suppose so."  
"Sarah, you gotta believe me. Please."  
"No, John. I won't accept this!" She exclaims, suddenly angry. Tears well up in her eyes.  
"Sarah, please!"  
"John, I can't believe you. I came all the way here with you, away from my hometown, into danger, just to be with you, and this is what you give me?! I'm sorry, John. I can't stand this anymore. There is nothing you can say that can change my mind." She looks at me somberly, then turns and walks away.  
Great. Now both the girls I like are mad at me.  
How did I get into this mess?  
Nine (POV)  
I watch Six storm into the house/shack thing (I would like to say something very insulting to Eight right now, but I'd rather you not see it.). Without making eye contact with anyone, she immediately rushes up the creaky stairs and hurries away. I can see her crying.  
Six never cries. She's _Six_. Six who doesn't cry. There's no reason for Six's no-crying-ness, it's just there. She's just Six who doesn't cry.  
There's no reason why Six has to be so tough. At least no reason that anyone else knows or cares about. I think I do, though. It's the same reason as me.

Four (POV)  
I trudge back to the house thingy, dragging my feet along. I slide slowly through the wet mud, getting all wet. My legs are now caked with like an inch of dried-up mud. But I don't care.  
I'm too upset.  
I push open the door and BK bounds towards me. "Hi," I say, but nothing else.  
I step into the house where Nine comes barreling up to me.  
"DUDE, YOU ARE SO SCREWED!"  
Yes, I am, Nine, thank you so much for bringing that up.  
"SERIOUSLY, DUDE, YOU ARE SO SCREWED!"  
Is once not enough for you, Nine? Must you do this to me?  
"NOW GET OUTTA HERE, I GOTTA DO SOMETHING."  
Kill you, Nine.  
"SAY SOMETHING, DUDE!"  
"Mm," I mumble. I head up to my room.  
"Bye the way, dude, Eight says we're leaving on Thursday!"  
Yeah, yeah, fine.  
Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
**Hi, Everyone! Here's chapter 4! I recommend reading it lying down on a soft surface such as a sofa or a bed (if you are on your laptop) or just be careful, because it's going to be EPIC. Sof, ur gonna luv dis. Srsly, dis is the 7 kisses tr... wait nvm, i dont wanna spoil it :D just READ IT! (and review)**  
**Seven (POV)**  
La, la, la, la, la! I'm so happy! _Eight looked at me today_! Can you believe it? I know, right? IT'S SO AWESOME! I can hardly believe he looked at me, even smiled! Four was arguing with Nine, and Eight jus caught my eye, and he smiled...  
I skip happily outside. My thoughts are still on Eight. I imagine him, and me, together. I see him, his lovely tanned skin, his beautiful golden-brown eyes, and I feel myself melting. I smile as I approach the edge of the woods outside our lovely house.  
I'm having visions now. I see Eight. He's standing in front of me, smiling. I walk towards him.  
"Hi, Eight," I say, feeling suddenly very self-conscious.  
He smiles at me. "I love you, Marina."  
Marina. It's been so long since someone called me that. I feel my heart swell.  
"I love you, too," I mumble.  
**Eight (POV)**  
Something has gone terribly wrong with Marina.  
After striding outside toward the lush green forest, I saw her. She was walking towards this big maple tree. She was smiling at the tree. "I love you," She said to the tree.  
At first I thought maybe she was talking to herself. But then she went over to the tree and put her arm around it.  
Uh, what?  
Then she wrapped her arms around the tree in a big hug. "I love you too. I love you!"  
Ehh...  
She held the tree close. Her face was inches away from the tree's mouldy, dirty, rough, bark. "I love you so much. I never want this to end. I love you. Please don't ever leave me again. I love you too. So much."  
I feel like screaming, "MARINA! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO HAVE INTIMATE FEELINGS FOR A TREE!" But I kind of want to see what happens next.  
She draws close, and then, this is the moment, she kisses the tree.  
SHE KISSES THE TREE.  
Oh my god.

**Seven (POV) (A/N: Read this bit with a funny voice and it will guarantee you laugh)**  
"Dude, what are you _doing_?" I hear a sudden voice behind me. I snap out of my daydream.  
And I realize something horrible. Eight is there watching me. And I am not kissing him. I am kissing a tree.  
I spit out dirt and grime and grimace.  
"I said, what are you doing?" Eight repeated.  
"Um, I'm, well, uh, nothing! Nothing, I just, you know, wanted a little, um, fresh air you know."  
"Yes, obviously. Seven, why are you kissing the tree?"  
"Uh, 'cause, um, I think it smells nice?" It comes out as a question.  
"Yes, what a lovely fragrance. Not. Seven, tell me the truth. Why do you love the tree?"  
"Eh, erm, 'cause, well, it just looks nice you know. Like, all dirty and mouldy, and a bunch of big leaves and branches, so very pretty, you know."  
"But Seven, this tree here, it looks almost identical! Why didn't you kiss that tree, or the other trees? Why this one in particular?"  
"Well, this one is closer. That one, that one is much too far away. I don't want to walk that far, you know. I want to save my energy, uh, for when the Mogs attack."  
"Very interesting, Seven, that tree is hardly a foot away, I don't think you'd waste any energy just by walking all the way there."  
"Well I didn't want to! Please, Eight, listen to me. I'm sorry."  
"Seven, don't concot excuses. I want you to know that you can trust me, Seven. If you don't trust me, how can we ever be together?"  
"If I do tell you, you will never want to be together."  
I know he's thinking "I never did".  
"I will. I will, Marina. I love you."  
When he says this, I feel as if I am glowing inside.  
Smiles!

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy! Do you like it? Tell me tell me tell me! Pleeeeease leave a review! Please?**  
**Thanks Sof for the lovely reviews, I can't believe you actually made and account, but thank you! And thank you to all the people who actually read this and liked it and reviewed it. :D So, did you luv this chapter, or did you luv?! **  
**And PLEEEEEEEASE review! Just go to the bottom of the page and type a few words! you can even say "THIS SUCKS!" I dont care, i just want you to review, sooo bad! (but please dont say THIS SUCKS)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCROLL DOWN TO READ CHAPTER 5**

OOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO Seven kissing a tree…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOO OOOO

O O OOOOO

O O O OOOO O O OOO

OOO Oh my!

O O OOOOO O O OOOO O OOO

O O OOOOOO O O OO

O O OO O

O OOOOOO O O O

O O OOO O OOOOOOO

O O OOO O O O

O O O

OOO OOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oh my Gosh, WTH it won't work! Sorry Sof... It's suppose ASCII scene of Seven kissing the tree... Yeah I know it looks weird, but whatever. Just... Sof, do you know HOW to insert an image here? EXACTLY. And Sarah WILL come back people. Chapter 5 will be up soon... Hopefully. Then I will delete this STUPID chapter! Yes, Sof, FAKE CHAPTER FIVE You were the one to give me the idea to put up Yaz's ASCII scene! Jeesh. Srry Yaz :D Sof wanted me 2 put it up, and it's actually REALLY good. Seriously, but Eight is twice as big as Seven, and he is So fat! By bigger, Kloe meant TALLER not FATTER Yaz!Seriously! And yes this is not Chapter 5 people! and you! Sofia~! This is NOT Chapter 5. It will b up by monday ook?Cya guys in skool**

******Chapter 5  
A/N Thank you soo much for still reading and enjoying! I know that after Chapter 2 you wanted 6's POV but I just wouldn't give it to you... :D and anyways, thank you to everybody who reviewed. Thank you to Kloe, my co-writer and editor, for helping me come up with ideas and edit the story. Thank you to one of my greatest friends, Nicki, for helping me include a lot more detail in this story, you really do pay attention in class...Haha. Thank you soo much to Yazmin, for making a ASCII scene for the Seven kisses tree scene! I'm still trying to post it up here... And thank you to Sofia, for giving me a lot of support, well, sorta. Anyway, you guys don't want to read that, but I just had to post it. Anyways, onto Chapter 5 (and the much awaited Six's POV!)**

Six (POV)

Tears slide down my face, leaving tracks in the mud and dirt. I begin to wipe them on my hand, but then I stop. Why even bother. It doesn't matter anyway.  
I shuffle slowly towards the house. I tell myself that I don't care about Four. I tell myself that he doesn't matter anymore. I have decided that I like Nine. Not Four. Nine.

I wonder how I got so caught up in this liking-people business. I don't really understand, but I want to be able to! I want someone to appear in front of me and tell me that Four is worth nothing so why am i drawn to nine? And explains to me why I am drawn to won't help me understand my feelings for Nine.

I close my eyes. I can imagine Four, with Sarah living happily together. I can imagine a glamorous wedding, filled with flowers and dresses, on Lorien. Someone will ask Four if he will take Sarah as his wife. And Four will say yes.

Eyes closed, I topple over in the mud and land on my butt. I try to get up but I can't. Rain is pouring onto me, and I haven't even realized it had started raining. My long hair is wet and straggly, and I suddenly just want to vanish. I really can't believe that Four will choose Sarah over me. I thought, I thought he liked me. I flashback months and months, until I arrive at that perfect moment–

**_Flashback_**

_(Six)_

_"I like you, John. For the past few weeks, I've tried convincing myself that I don't, especially because of Sarah and how much of an idiot you can be... but I do. I do like you." The words escape from my mouth without my control, but I'm glad I said it. I'm glad I told him._

_"I like you, too," He says. He smiles at me. I feel happy inside, glowing. I smile back._

_I have just one doubt. "Do you still love Sarah?" I ask, needing to confirm it._

_He nods. "I do."_

_End of Flashback_

I'm not sure what else happened that day at the airport. I know that he still loves Sarah, of course. I thought that he still liked me though. I knew that he would love Sarah more, obviously. But when Sarah spoke to him I had expected him to admit that, that he loved her a lot but although he liked me, she was still his true love. I thought he would say that. I did not think that he would say what he said.

**_Flashback_**

_(Six)_

_"John, I need to talk to you about something," Sarah says, quickly, as if she is slightly angry._

_"Yes?" Four asks._  
_ "Do you still love me?" _  
_ Uncomfort is imprinted on Four's face. "Yes, Sarah, I do. I told you this before. I always love you." He said._  
_ "What about…Six?" I feel my stomach churning. What will Four say about me?_  
_ "Six, she…um, we're not, like, together. Um…" Four looked uncertain._  
_ "But, do you like her?" Sarah persisted._  
_ I hold my breath, wondering what Four will say. Will he admit that he likes me? Probably. Four is an honest person. _  
_ "No, Sarah. Six…Six is nothing compared to you! I love you, Sarah, more than anyone else. I don't like her, no, I like you. Do you…Do you believe me?" _  
_ She smiles. "I do. I do, John, I believe you."_  
_ It hits me harder than anything ever has before. I can't believe that he said that. I can't believe that that is what he thinks, what he believes. I want to step between them and say, "excuse me?". But I didn't. I couldn't risk them knowing I was there._  
_ Silently, trying not to let my invisibility waver (as it has done a few time before when I am upset) I get up. I run as fast as I can into the woods until my invisibility finally fails me, and I appear again. Then I just run. I just run._

_End of Flashback_

I don't want to think anymore. I just want to be. I close my eyes and lay over on the wet, soggy, mud. I just lay there, listening to the sound of rain pouring down. I want so badly for the rain to stop, but I can't lift my hand and stop it. I feel weak. I roll over and tell myself that I am Number Six and that I don't have feelings for anyone, and I don't cry and, most importantly, my heart, my hard heart, does not break.

Right now, though, I feel as though my world is breaking into a thousand pieces while I lie here near the edge of a swamp, barely able to move.

I just want to disappear. I crawl slowly forwards, towards the house. I get up. Then I sprint, forward, ignoring the heavy feeling of my feet sinking into mud. I keep on running until I get back to the tiny house.

**Soo... Yeah! Stay tuned, more to come :D See Sof? I put up Ch5. I hope you like it :D PLEASE REVIEW If you are not Sofia, or Kloe, or Nicki, Or Yazmin, you do not need to read what is in Italics _(Especially you, Sofia Fung! REVIEW IT) And no, I will NOT include swearing in this story. I know that makes like Nine and Four and Six totally OOC (and Sof, if you don't know what that is, google "What is OOC in Fanfiction") but Nicki hates it so yeah. Yaz, still tryin 2 make 7 kisses tree ASCII scene work out... Ugh, givl Gsmgovyopm... Only Sof will know what that is. Sof, you shud write a story! About how Six is awesome and Nine sucks! LOL, srry Nicki! This 6/9 thing WILL go on! anyway, its a good thing that it started in the first place, because otherwise I neva wud hv started writin dis story, so its good rite? bsides, I dont care about expensive italian suits! _THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO READS THIS- DO YOU LIKE EXPENSIVE ITALIAN SUITS? WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER, SIX OR NINE. REVIEW AND TELL ME. OTHERWISE NICKI AND I WILL NEVER STOP ARGUING. SO LEAVE A REVIEW. AND SAY THAT SIX IS AWESOME! (OR NINE, IF YOU LIKE HIM, BUT I THINK HE SUCKS) _Ya guys. Yazzie, hope u liked de awesome story! _**

**_! cya guys!_**

**__And PLEEEEAAASSSSE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**  
**Five (POV)**  
I watch a drop of water hit the cold, glass window. My goal is to find them, the other Lorics. I know that they are together, that the charm is broken, and it makes me feel... detached, wanting to know where they are, and being alone when they are all together, fighting the Mogs.  
My Cệpan, Janessa, has been dead for a few years now and I've been traveling alone ever since. I was 13 then, but I can still remember the day we got caught by the Mogs, the day she died.  
**_Flashback_**  
_(Five)_  
_Janessa drives our van towards a small town. "We're here, Five. I mean, Milla,"_  
_I'm relieved that the long, agonizing car ride is finally over. I step out of the van and hurry up the wooden steps to our small wood log. Here we are in Vancouver, Canada, and we've finally finished the impossibly long ride from down south in the U.S. I push open the door and Janessa follows me inside._  
_"Good, this is fine. The room upstairs is yours, Milla."_  
_Milla, it seems so foreign. My name used to be Lilah Johans when we were in Texas. My name was Tiffany Robinson when we were in Pennsylvania. I had gotten very attached to both of them. Especially Tiffany, because it just sounded special. But we've moved again. Now we are in Canada, and my name is Camilla Bell. Milla for short. I don't know why Janessa wanted to go to Canada. After the charm was broken, she packed up our things and we hurried away here._  
_"Milla?" _  
_"Right," I drag all of my stuff up the stairs to find a small, cozy room. I toss all my stuff in the corner and settle down on my bed. I curl up under the covers and I just want to stay here. I don't want to leave._  
_Janessa appears in the doorway. Janessa's name used to be Lillie, in Texas, to match my name Lilah. In Pennsylvania her name was Charlotte. Back back back, a looonng time back, her name was Harmony. She'd fallen in love with that. I'd asked her why. "Because, Ingrid (that was my name then, ugh), it just sounds nice. Majestic, glorified. I love it."_  
_"Milla, this room is a mess! You won't be able to get out of it if the Mogs were to attack!" 'Were to'. Janessa is that type of person. She uses phrases like 'were to'. Ugh. Ugh._  
_"Whatever, Janessa, uh, Mom," I say._  
_"Darling, tidy up your room. Otherwise you won't have your allowance for ages and ages."_  
_"Janessa! Why talk like this?" (Great, now I was doing it too) "We're alone! There's no point in speaking as if we weren't!"_  
_"Milla! Do not say that! Who knows who might be watching us behind the scenes! You must be _careful_, Milla!"_  
_"Please, Janessa. I'm tired of this. I _am_ careful. Aren't I careful enough for you?"_  
_"'Mom'," Janessa corrects me. "And _no_, Milla, you are not careful enough! You must always be careful! Always look over your shoulder, Milla, see who is looking at you. If something is out of the ordinary, even something as subtle as someone catching your eye, then you must alert me at once. Milla, this is serious!"_  
_"Yes, okay, Janessa!"_  
_"'Mom!'" Janessa scolds. "Call me Mom. You will never know who is listening!"_  
_"No one cares if I happen to call a lady everyone else thinks is my mom 'Janessa'!"_  
_"Shh! Milla, stop it. Do not say that. Milla, listen to me."_  
_"No, Janessa! I will not! Janessa, _you_ listen to _me_. Everything is _fine_! Don't worry! No one is staring at us. There aren't cameras or microphones hidden in this room! Janessa, just relax. Everything is going to be fine."_  
_"No, Milla! Camilla Bell, you are _not_ taking this seriously!"_  
_"Do not call me that, Janessa! You know in your heart that I am not Camilla Bell, nor are you Janessa Bell."_  
_"I may not be Jan– I mean, Milla, do not say such lies!"_  
_"Janessa, just say what you think! Why do you never admit what is true? Why do you hide the secret of Lorien?"_  
_"Milla, do not–" She began. But before she could finish, the door downstairs banged open. Janessa screams. "Milla, run! I'll try to hold them off. You must run, Five!"_  
_Five, she called me Five. When she does, I know she means it. I know she is serious. I know that we are in trouble._  
_"No, Janessa, come with me. We will run and hide, together." I say firmly._  
_"They will find us instantly. I can do this, Five. Let me do this."_  
_"No," I wail. I hear footsteps on the stairs._  
_"Go, Five! Go!" _  
_I know we have seconds left. "Please, Janessa," I try to persuade her._  
_"My sole mission on earth was to protect you. And if I have to die trying, I will."_  
_My room's door swings open. "Go, Five!"_  
_I sprint over to my open window. I use my Legacy of shapeshifting to turn into a small bird. Then I hurled out the window._  
_I fly as fast and as far as I can. I go up, thinking maybe they won't catch me there. I keep going until I'm out of breath._  
_I perch on one of those telephone wire thingies that pigeons sit on and observe below. With a loud crunch, the house we were in collapses. Something shifted inside me. I know that Janessa was in there, and now, she is surely dead. I know that if I had listened to her, if I had been more careful, none of this would have happened. Something insides me wishes that I could turn the clock back. That I could just hit rewind and go back. That I could redo everything. Everything that has happened on Earth. No, I want to go further back, back to that day of the Loric festivities, when the Mogadorians first invaded Lorien. I want to be there. I want to have been able to help._  
_But of course, I was young then. And I am young now. But at least I've always had Janessa to guide me, and I always will._  
_Then I remember that she is dead, and remorse and dread fills me once again. I want to cry, but I am a pigeon and I can't. _  
_So I land behind a bush and grow back into me._  
_I finger my long, silky, white-blond hair and quickly flip it behind my shoulder. Going as quietly as I can, I sneak into the demolished house. I pull my Chest out under a pile of rubble. I look far over and I see Janessa's body. It makes me ache, so I avert my eyes so to not look at her. The Mogs in the building all died with the collapsion, so everything is covered with a thin layer of ash. I know that they will be back, so I have to move quickly. I open my Chest and pull out a roll of hundred-dollar bills. Then I sprint towards the train station._

**_End of Flashback_**

**__****Soooo, yeah, that is chapter 6! Hope you liked it :D :D :D ****_Sofia, REVIEW _****Review please! ****_(Especially you, Sofia!) _****Yes, I hope you all liked it! ****_That's it, Kloe, I never mentioned you as my watchamacallit! Yazmin, please don't be mad at me! Nicki, are you mad at me? I helped you with HW tonight... Oh whatever. _****JUST PLEASE REVIEW. AND TELL ME IF SIX IS BETTER THAN NINE ****_(Nicki's gonna be soo mad at me, but SIX IS BETTER THAN NINE! OKAY PEOPLE? And yes, Sof, exp. it. suits ARE pointless! exp. it. suits =EXPENSIVE ITALIAN SUITS. totally failed my test so im kinda depressed, lol. But anyway, I feel proud that i uploaded this_**

**__****PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASSSEE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_  
**Nine (POV)**  
Six rushes up to her room, her face tear-streaked, her clothes caked with mud, and her hair wet and straggly from pouring rain.  
"Six, are you–" I begin.  
She pushes past me without talking.  
"Six!" I call after her.  
"Just leave me _alone_!" She shrieks, spinning suddenly.  
"Okay, okay. I just thought–"  
"_Nothing_! Nothing, Nine. If you are going to ask, there is nothing wrong with me! I am not going crazy!"  
"Woah, woah, woah! I never said you were!"  
"But you _implied_ it!" She yells.  
"I did not! I–"  
"Shut up, Nine!" She screams at me.  
I feel confidence well up in me. I realize that all these times I've realized she's been staring at me, I was staring at her. I like her. I love her. And I want her to know.  
"No, Six! Just let me talk!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT, NUMBER NINE?!"  
"I have understood that you do not want to talk to me. But I want to talk to you. So just listen."  
"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN EITHER!"  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU! I'M JUST MAD! AND TAKING IT OUT ON YOU!"  
"You look more sad than mad."  
"I DON'T CARE, NINE!"  
"But I do!"  
"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU CARE THAT I DON'T CARE!"  
"But you should."  
"BUT I DON'T! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD CARE THAT YOU CARE THAT I DON'T CARE!"  
"Six–"  
"DON'T YOU SIX ME!"  
"I just–"  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" She finally says, but she's not screaming this time.  
"Six, please. I want you to know that, that... That you can... trust me?"  
She doesn't scoff like she usually does. She doesn't say, "Right, Nine, like I would trust you, the least trustworthy person in the world,". Instead she says, "Um... Maybe I do."  
Like she would. "Really?"  
"Nine, I–I'm sorry."  
"You don't need to be. I just–"  
"Listen." Six took my hand and pulled me into her room. "I wanted to, to, to tell you something...?"  
"Uh, I..."  
"Nine, just listen. I... I like you." She finally says after a long pause.  
"Um..." I feel increasingly awkward. "I like you too."  
I mean, what else am I supposed to say?  
She smiles, though. She grins at me. "Well."  
"I mean, you wouldn't expect it... I've seen the way you look at–" I begin.  
"Four?"  
"Dude," I say.  
"Yes, but, I... Well, I do like you. I mean, I have tried telling myself that I don't–"  
"Because you're way too embarrassed to like someone with my reputation."  
"Well, yes. And because..."  
"Because what?"  
"Because, because, because I just don't... I mean, I don't ever like someone the way I do you."  
"You like Four. You said."  
"Well... It's not like–I mean, he was probably just a crush–but still–"  
"Why are you so torn up about him then? I mean, you look like you're going to burst into tears whenever you see him with Sarah."  
"But that's mostly because of Sarah and how I think Four shouldn't be bringing a human along with us–"  
"Don't lie, Six."  
"I'm not–I mean–Yes. I do like him, I guess."  
"And what about dear, dear Sam?"  
"Well–"  
"And yet you still admit that you can never like anyone?"  
"Maybe some–"  
"Even someone like Seven hasn't liked three boys at the same time!"  
"I don't–I don't really like Sam, or Four, I just–"  
"Look, Six, I like you! I can't push it away. I love you, Six."  
"I–I love you, too. I... I don't really care about–about Four... or about–I just–I just want to be with you."  
"I love you." I whisper. And I do. It's the truth, I do. I love her so much, Six, and I can remember that time last week, when the Mogs attack and I can see her on top of the truck and she's swinging at Mogs with her huge sword and she's shooting them down with their own cannons and I think, where else am I going to get a girl like her? and I know that even though I don't want to admit that I like someone, I like her and I love her, I do.  
"I love you, too." She said, smiling at me.  
I never really expected Six to say something like that. Like I said, she's Six. She claims she's tough. She is tough. But just sometimes.  
"So, why were you so upset?" I ask her.  
"No reason. It's–It's silly. Don't worry about it.I mean, I already said I don't care about Four–"  
"Aha!"  
"No, wait, just–"  
"Okay, whatever then. As long as you're alright."  
"I am."  
I hold onto her, and I feel as if everything else in the world has vanished, and it's just me and her and she pulls me in, and her face is inches away, so close that I can see every tear clinging onto her long lashes, and I smell her flowery breath, and I draw close and I kiss her.  
It's the best feeling, and I love it and I love her and I never want this to end. I wrap my arms around her and I hug her so tight because she's the one person in the world I've ever had feelings for and I know I'm never going to leave her and I don't want her to leave me, and that we're perfect together, we are.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**A/N  
Dude Sof, I dont wanna go to news and views and I DIDNT. Ok? Anyways im not allowed 2, so wateva. but she said dat news n views was actually ok. I do not laff like ellen. how does elen laff anyway? wat about kloe and Nicki. Nicki actually helped out A LOT in this chapter, a lot and a lot. She rote almost half. so good of her. Kloe u hvnt done ANYTHING for dis! pls work more. Sof REVIEW. And to the rest of u people REVIEW. Yazmin, make a ASCII five :D**

**Six (POV)  
**

I don't know. I don't know why I kissed Nine, or maybe he kissed me, but I don't know why he did that either. Why did I even like Nine in the first place? He was just a annoying troublemaker with legacies. I wouldn't've liked him, I mean, not if the annoying stupid lovey dovey part of my brain would start functioning like it's SUPPOSED TO and stops liking STUPID IDIOTIC NINE. Somehow though, my brain always has an excuse to start functioning like a lovebird and I start noticing Nine's amazing awesomeness. My eyes keep on wandering toward his lovely face even though i try as hard as I can to push it in the opposite direction. No no no no no I will not take to myself liking someone like Nine. He sucks. But still, I like him. And I kissed him just minutes ago. So...

So, I like him, simple as that, and he likes me. I like him!  
I  
Number  
Six  
Like  
And  
Kissed  
Number  
Nine.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
As I scream silently in my torn up makeshift room, My lovey dovey part of my brain starts to imagine nine sitting on my torn bamboo bed with his (somethin) . I can see the two of us together and we are...  
Oh, what the heck?  
What am I thinking?!  
Yes exactly, what am I thinking? But the answer is obvious. I am thinking about Nine. I am thinking about the way we kissed, how it seemed endless because neither of us was willing to break it, because it was such a perfect moment and I wished I could take that wonderful, glorious feeling that I felt when I was kissing Nine and store it away in my brain and never, ever forget it. I fall onto my makeshift bamboo bed thinking and replaying that heavenly moment when our lips met. Smiling, I spread out my arms and legs across the hard bamboo bed and dream about me and Nine, together forever.

**Five (POV)**  
I haven't changed my name. I probably should, but it's too much hassle. Anyway, I like the name Milla. And it reminds me of Janessa.  
I'm on the train. I'm actually not very sure where I'm going. All I know is that I'm going somewhere far, far away from Vancouver and that's all that matters.  
I open up my chest and look inside, trying to find something helpful. I gently push away gems and jewels to come across a small silk bag. I open it and dump its contents, seven small spheres, onto my palm. Suddenly, they pop into the air and spin around. Finally, they merge together into one glowing replica of Earth. I can see six little glowing dots all clumped together somewhere in the United States. And I see a dot moving quickly through Canada. Me, of course. And, I realize, the other dots must be the other Garde.  
The tips of the globe grow fuzzy and I hear a girl's voice.  
"Go for it, Nine."  
"What? Why me–?" I hear another, a boy's voice, say. He must be Number Nine.  
"Shut up and do it, Nine." It's a girl this time, not the same one I first heard. The first one sounded brave and strong, while the second sounds dainty.  
"This was your idea!" Nine yells, and I hear someone fall over as if Nine has pushed them.  
"Dude, just do it."  
"I'm not gonna take orders from you, Johnny Boy,"  
"I'll do it!" The first girl starts to say, but Nine screams, "Just shut up, all of you!"  
"Fine! Do it then, Nine!"  
"Um–"  
"See, I knew you wouldn't want to–"  
"I do–!"  
"Just let me–!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"It's my crystal–!"  
"Shut up, Nine!"  
"You shut up!"  
"Don't be childish–"  
"And with your annoying vocabulary, Seven–!"  
"Don't start on her!"  
"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're keen on Marina–"  
"Oh now who's got the big vocabulary–"  
"YOU!"  
"SHUT. UP."  
"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" The girl yelled again.  
"You do it, Six."  
"Fine," The girl snapped.  
"You wanted to–"  
"Please let's not fight!" The dainty girl said.  
I lean in closer, trying to find out what is going on.  
After everything starts to calm down, I hear Six say "Hello, hello, hello can you hear me?"  
Then, Nine starts to say "Hey dude!"  
"Hey!" Six says " I thought i was going to talk to her."  
"Too bad!"  
"SHUT UP."  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! DON'T KEEP HER WAITING," another unknown person.  
When its all quiet again the strong girl says, "Hi, I'm, uh, Number Six, we're, uh, all together, the Numbers, except for Five so, uh, Five, if you can, uh, hear us, you'll see us on that globe thing, and, um, yeah, that is us. So, if you can, we'd like to meet up, you know, get this whole war over with. So, um, if you can meet us, like–"  
"John Hancock Center, Chicago, very top floor, um–"

"Dude, Nine, I'm trying to _talk_."  
"Dude, Six, I don't _care_."  
"I care. Now get out of here–"  
"Actually, that's a good idea, we can meet there." Another boy jumps in.  
"Whatever. So, uh, Five, um... Well... Hope to see you there."  
Then the edges of the globe sharpen again, and then retracts back into the seven balls and drops onto my lap.  
I get up. I need to ask the conductor of this train where this is going.  
I need to get to Chicago.

**A/N**

**So I hope that wasn't too bad...Haha. I DO NOT LAFF LIKE ELEN, SOFIA! So there. And Nicki, thank you sooo much for helping out a lot with this chapter! So this chapter is dedicated 2 u...hahahaha. not that i need 2 dedicate it, cauz ur technically co editor... but still, i think that u shud get some credit. REVIEW U PEOPLE. esp. YOU sof, review it. Does ellen no about this? watev. did u finish ur **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_  
**Six (POV)**  
It was Nine, Nine, all Nine's idea! Isn't it so absolutely brilliant?  
Yes!  
Sort of, anyway. Well, maybe it didn't go so well and maybe it started a little bit of an argument, but WHATEVER.  
That doesn't matter anymore

What matters is that we, the Numbers, the last Garde from Lorien, are finally getting together! What matters is that we're going to win this battle, that the Mogs are going to perish under our absolute force! MWA HA HA HA...

Ha ha :D

Anyway, it went pretty horribly, I'd say, the talk with Five. Here's how it went:

**ME:** "Go for it, Nine." (it was his idea)  
**NINE:** "What? Why me–?"  
**SEVEN:**"Shut up and do it, Nine."  
**EIGHT:**"This was your idea!"  
**NINE:** [Pushes Eight]  
**FOUR:** "Dude, just do it."  
**NINE:** "I'm not gonna take orders from you, Johnny Boy,"  
**ME:** "I'll do it!" (why not?)  
**NINE:** "Just shut up, all of you!"  
**ME:** "Fine! Do it then, Nine!" (getting mad at fricking Nine)  
**NINE:**"Um–"  
**ME:** "See, I knew you wouldn't want to–"  
**NINE:** "I do–!"  
**ME:** "Just let me–!" (it didn't seem like he wanted to)  
**FOUR:**"SHUT UP!"  
**NINE:**"It's my crystal–!"  
**ME:**"Shut up, Nine!"  
**NINE:** "You shut up!"  
**SEVEN:**"Don't be childish–"  
**NINE:** "And with your annoying vocabulary, Seven–!"  
**EIGHT:** "Don't start on her!"  
**NINE:** "Yeah, yeah, we all know you're keen on Marina–"  
**SEVEN:**"Oh now who's got the big vocabulary–"  
**FOUR:** "YOU!"  
**NINE:**"SHUT. UP."  
**ME:**"STOP IT YOU GUYS!"  
**NINE:**"You do it, Six."  
**ME:** "Fine."  
**NINE:** "You wanted to–"  
**SEVEN:** "Don't let's fight!" (forever the peacemaker. LoLoLoLoL. Yes. :P:P:P I'm just spamming now aren't I?)  
**ME:** "Hello, hello, hello can you hear me?" (yes I know it's lame)  
**NINE:** "Hey dude!" (so rude to interrupt my faithful conversation with Five. Well my end of the conversation anyway.)  
**ME:** "Hey! I thought I was going to talk to her." (and I let him know that)  
**NINE:** "Too bad!"  
**ME:** "SHUT UP."  
**TEN:** "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! DON'T KEEP HER WAITING,"  
**ME:** "Hi, I'm, uh, Number Six, we're, uh, all together, the Numbers, except for Five so, uh, Five, if you can, uh, hear us, you'll see us on that globe thing, and, um, yeah, that is us. So, if you can, we'd like to meet up, you know, get this whole war over with. So, um, if you can meet us, like–"  
**NINE:** "John Hancock Center, Chicago, very top floor, um–" (annoying Number Nine)  
**ME:** "Dude, Nine, I'm trying to talk."  
**NINE:** "Dude, Six, I don't care."  
**ME:** "I care. Now get out of here–"  
**FOUR:** "Actually, that's a good idea, we can meet there."  
**ME:** "Whatever. So, uh, Five, um... Well... Hope to see you there."

Ahh, yes, so peaceful in a house full of aliens.


End file.
